Lost Memories
by xxpinkblinkxx
Summary: Yuki and her yami, Yumi go on an adventure with Yugi and friends during Battle City where Yuki meets the boy she once knew. Can she save him from the darkness and also help Yugi's yami find out his past along with Yumi? R & R
1. Meeting a slightly insane cute boy!

Chloe: Hello! I haven't updated on this website since last year D: omr!

Marik: She has been writing tons of fanfics but won't put them on this website :l

Chloe: A couple of them are still not finished and they are both just no chapter stories :P

Ryou: Uh how about the one with 20 pages that you just finished yesterday ?

Chloe: It's just a stupid self-inserted story :\

Bakura: With a soon to be stupid pairing and I am out of character Ra dammit!

Chloe: Shut up Zorc! We should be talking more about this story!

Ryou: *Sweatdropping* Uh... Anyway, here is a new story! Please review ! ^-^

Marik: Chloe (xxpinkblinkxx) does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. She does however own a bit of the plot and her OCs.

* * *

><p>Marik's POV:<p>

"Please Ishizu, just once!" I begged Ishizu who then smiled slightly.

"Okay, but only for one hour Marik because if father finds out you know the consequences," She told me and then we walked through the tomb to an entrance. She opened it and then we left.

At first there was a bright light so I covered my eyes, but I slowly moved them back to my sides as I got used to the light. The scenery was... beyond amazing!

"Marik hold my hand, I don't want you to get lost here because it is bigger than our home." Ishizu instructed me so I did and she walked me to the town which was really busy and there was all sorts, without thinking I let go of Ishizu's hand and skipped around in a circle excited. This place was much more fun than living in a boring and dark tomb for the rest of my life.

But what I did not realise, and neither did sister realise, that by going here, the darkness inside of me would spread...

My OC's POV:

Me and my Yami called Yumi were walking through the town of Cairo. Yumi had told me that she sensed two Sennen Items. My name is Yuki Hikoto and I come from Japan, I am 8 years old and I'm on vacation in Cairo with my mother and father. My height is medium, I'm not tall but I'm also not too short. Yumi was taking control of my body at the moment, the only parts of her appearance that were different to mine was that her hair was a darker shade of violet to mine and it was more spikier and went down to her waist, and her eyes were more serious but kind and respectful while my eyes were softer and friendly. Our eyes are both lavender, Yumi's also have a tint of crimson but she is not at all evil.

While Yumi was in deep thought she didn't see a certain bleach pale-blonde boy bending down picking up a magazine. So I quickly took control and stopped in front of him.

The boy stood up again and looked at me innocently.

"Is this book yours?" He asked me, he looked about my age and height probably a bit taller by a few inches.

"Oh no, you can keep it if you want to," I told the boy, "I'm Yuki by the way," I added to be friendly.

"Thank you Yuki, I'm Marik!" He told me happily then I heard an older girl's voice say Marik's name, he turned around, "Sorry Ishizu, I was looking around and found a book thing, it has a really cool picture on it, look!" He showed a girl who had black long hair, naturally tanned skin like Marik and most people in the market.

Marik's POV:

"Marik, we need to leave now." Sister told me and I frowned.

"Could I keep the picture though sister?" I asked her.

"You can, just do not show it to father," I understood what she meant so I ripped out the picture of the 'motorbike' and mindlessly dropped the book paper whatever you call it, then I followed Ishizu as she guided us out of the market, but then a man materialized in front of us.

He started saying weird things like we're in danger because we left the tomb and broke tradition. But something worse would happen. That's when he disappeared and Ishizu basically dragged me back home though I wanted to stay here.

Yumi's POV:

'Hm... so Shada is back too as a spirit, but he has no host.' I thought to myself.

'You know him?' Yuki asked me as she watched Shadi talk to Marik and Ishizu.

'Yes I do, he was one of the priests of the court back 3,000 years ago.' I explained to her and then Shadi disappeared. Ishizu started dragging Marik back to where ever they lived and then I remembered that I was searching for those items I sensed so I took control of Yuki and carried on. She didn't mind though as I let her read my thoughts.

I walked until I appeared outside a tomb, I hid myself though because I saw Ishizu and Marik still outside, but when they did go inside the tomb, I secretly followed them. The power I felt was getting stronger and stronger.

Ishizu's POV:

Me and Marik were about to walk back into the tomb when Marik pointed out what seemed like an alarm. I gasped in shock and Odion came to my mind so I ran into our home with Marik trailing behind. We both stopped dead in our tracks though when we arrived at the hall to see Dad holding a whip and Odion on the floor, face down with blood running on open wounds on his back. He had fainted from loss of blood and pain I guess.

"How dare you two disobey me! Have you forgotten the tradition of being a tomb keeper? Now you shall be given the same punishment Odion has received!" Father yelled at us, I kept my hands on Marik's shoulders in panic, I was more worried about him because he started growling in pain, his hands were clutched to his head. Then when father was about to whip Marik he somehow caught it. I realised he wasn't my brother anymore. He chuckled darkly, his pupil-less eyes narrowed at father as he let go of the whip. Even father was confused so 'Marik' explained to us.

After talking he then went up to where the two Sennen items lay and took the Sennen Rod. Father shouted at him but Marik used the Sennen Rod to push father against the wall and all of a sudden I was pulled backwards, but not by Marik, someone held my hand and dragged me out of the hall so I was out of Marik's view.

Yumi's POV:

I quickly grabbed Ishizu's hand and pulled her so she was not in the room, she looked at me questioningly and my face softened.

"Please do not be alarmed, I am Yuki and I was talking to your brother Marik earlier back in the market square, I need you to tell me what Sennen items you keep in this tomb now because I've sensed strong power leading here." I whispered to her. She thought before whispering back a reply.

"I am Ishizu, me, my brothers Marik and Odion are tomb keepers in this tomb to stay and protect the Sennen Rod and the Sennen Necklace so that when the Pharaoh arrives we can give him them... how did you know about them?" She asked me curiously. I pulled up my locket to show her it and she gasped because she recognised the same eye that was also on two other items.

"A dark soul inhabits your brother's body, does he have a close friend?" I asked Ishizu who nodded.

"Yes, our adopted brother Odion looks after him a lot." She answered me.

"Then we need to wake him up and see if he stops the darkness." I instructed her, I peeked into the big room to see the dark Marik in front of their father who looked scared as heck.

I rapidly covered Ishizu's eyes and made sure she did not make a noise. Then when he finished I let go and Marik looked at us. My eyes narrowed and I touched my locket and whispered a chant so it then turned into a replica of the Sennen Rod. The dark Marik looked puzzled for a moment before trying to attack me. I blocked his rod with mine.

"What the heck?" He yelled at me as I kept him against the wall.

"My Sennen Locket has the ability to turn into another Sennen Items and gain half it's Sennen item's powers." I half explained to him, he struggled as he kept trying to get away and hurt someone.

I glanced at Ishizu to see her struggling with the unconscious body of Odion.

"Please wake up Odion, Marik needs you..." She would whisper again and again. She started crying a bit which caused me to frown with empathy.

Since I held half the power of the Sennen Rod I decided to try and pry into Odion's mind and I started a little mind link with him.

'Odion, Odion. Are you awake in there? We need your help because your brother Marik has lost control to his darker side, Ishizu told me that you get along very well with Marik so maybe you could bring him back, please.' Then I noted Odion was now waking up, well he was breathing again.

I let my grip drop so dark Marik was free and then he strolled up to Odion's body and was about to stab him with the Sennen Rod when Odion woke up and said in a soft and low voice, "No Master Marik, you need me..."

"Ack, no!" The darker side of Marik growled before he lost control and the good Marik was in his place looking quite a bit tired.

I sighed in relief and watched the three hug each other, then I walked to where the Sennen Necklace and took it. Ishizu watched me and I approached her slowly. Odion and Marik watched me.

"Ishizu, you'll need this in the future," I told her before turning to Marik, "You should keep that item Marik," I told him and he nodded in agreement.

"Hey you look like the girl I saw back in the town!" Marik remembered.

"Yes, that girl was my light called Yuki, oh yeah I'm Yumi, Yuki's yami and the wielder of the Sennen Locket." I told them.

"Thank you for helping me with waking Odion up and erm..." Ishizu stopped but I smiled.

"Don't worry, well I hope I'll see you in the near future, I must go though because Yuki is supposed to be moving to Japan tomorrow," I told them truthfully before we gave our farewells and I let Yuki control. As I left, I noticed Shadi had appeared again and talked to them.

Yuki's POV:

I frowned, I had watched what had happen in the tomb through Yumi's eyes. Yami Marik creeped me out, I'm glad Marik and his siblings are safe now. I do wonder if I'll ever get to see them again... someday.

* * *

><p>Chloe: So... Was it good? Was it bad? Was it screwed up? Tell me in the reviews! Please no flames though, if I've made an error you tell me nicely.<p> 


	2. Fire in a warehouse!

Hey people :) Here is another chapter. This time there is only one pov change (From Yuki to Yumi and then back to Yuki!) Sorry about last time but I felt lazy and couldn't be bothered to change the many pov changes! Now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><em>About 4 years later when Yuki turned 12, her family moved to Domino City and Yuki started attending Domino Junior School. At the moment she was 15 and the Battle City tournament was nearing.<em>

_She had made friends with Yugi and his friends. Yuki had told them about Yumi during Duelist Kingdom where she first met them all, Yugi also told her about Yami so the two spirits became fond of each other since Yami had lost all his memories while Yumi still kept a couple._

Yuki's POV:

Me and Tea were walking to Yugi's house before we went to school.

"Hey Yuki! Hey Tea!" Yugi said as he ran out of his house and began walking with us.

"So, Yugi you wondering who's gonna win the football game today at school?" I asked him.

"I dunno..." He replied as we turned a corner.

"Hey kid, wanna get your fortune told?" A heavy voice asked I think Yugi as we were about to pass an alleyway. I looked at the man who spoke, he was sitting at a table holding a see through ball, he wore a dark purple cloak and on the front of the hood was the Eye of Horus. I raised an eyebrow curious about this guy.

"Hey maybe he can help Yami and I..." Yugi said quietly before walking up to the fortune teller.

"Now in order for me to tell you your future, I'll need to hold a personal item, like that necklace." The man said and Yugi frowned clutching onto his Sennen Puzzle.

"But my puzzle-" Yugi was about to say something when the man interrupted him.

"Do you want your fortune told or not kid?" The man asked Yugi, to me the man was being a bit more intimidating.

Yugi then gave the man his Sennen Puzzle and the guy sprinted off with it.

"No! My puzzle!" Yugi exclaimed, he began chasing after the hooded man to get it back.

"Tea, look for Joey and Tristan and get them to help us out, I'll help Yugi!" I told Tea who nodded as I began running through the alley. Then I found out there were signs with red arrows on them, so I followed where they pointed and arrived at an old and worn out warehouse. Yumi appeared next to me in spirit form and we walked inside to find both Yugi and the man standing on a platform.

The Sennen Puzzle was held by a pole in the side of the blue platform part, 'Oh Yugi, you should have used smaller chains...' I thought to myself then I stood at the sidelines to watch the duel.

Yugi had noticed me, I leaned against the wall contemplating both of the duelists.

Yumi's POV:

Halfway through the duel, I took control of Yuki's body because I saw Bakura from school, and I mean Yami Bakura, not the nice innocent boy.

Then I looked back at Bandit Keith to see he was released from control.

"Huh? Where am I? Yugi Moto?" He stared at Yugi confusedly, then at me. "Yuki Hikoto?" He had gotten used to my looks 'changing' a lot since Duelist Kingdom though he didn't know the truth like Yugi and the gang did.

Yugi then told him to quickly make a move so it could probably ruin the controller's plan.

After following Yugi's idea, Keith's eyes faded to a pale blue again and he growled in anger.

"My plan may have been ruined but I can still do something else for now!" He shouted and jumped off the platform, he ran to where Yugi's Sennen Puzzle was held and smashed it against the platform.

Yugi jumped off too and suddenly to our surprise Ryou jumped down from out of nowhere and pushed Bandit Keith off the bottom of the platform. Both me and Ryou started helping Yugi collect the pieces of his puzzle. One thing that kind of worried me was that I still saw some darkness in Ryou's aura.

Yugi soon held a pile of gold pieces in his hands so he started putting the puzzle pieces back together.

"Oh Yugi, you forgot this piece." Ryou gave Yugi one more piece of the puzzle.

"Thanks Bakura, I would never finish the puzzle if this piece was missing!" Yugi said as he continued and then Ryou turned to leave.

"Bye Yugi, Yuki, I guess I'll see you both at school, bye." He said as he got off of the platform and left the big dull building. I watched Yugi put his Puzzle back together and then we both suddenly heard Bandit Keith shout at someone.

"Where are you! Aah! There's a voice stuck in my head!" He screamed as he grabbed a pole and started whacking it about at different angles.

I ran up to him and attempted to stop him from breaking anything, but the metal pole hit my legs, so I was knocked over and Yuki quickly gained control.

"Keith! Your going to get someone hurt running around like that!" She shouted at him while I saw Yugi was still trying to complete his puzzle.

'Whoever is in his head has a sennen item!' I figured out and had told Yuki.

'Unless somebody else took it from him, then whoever is taking control of Keith's mind must be...!' Yuki was about to say but then we both heard a whack and a fire started.

I looked at Yugi to see he was still putting his puzzle back together, it was only half way through.

Yuki ran up to Bandit Keith again and continued trying to calm him down.

"Calm down Keith! Let me help you." She told him and then I took control, understanding her plan.

I whispered a chant and the replica of the Sennen Rod appeared in my hand. I used it to get into Keith's mind.

"Who is invading Keith Howard's mind?" I asked seriously to the mysterious person.

"Me, but I will not tell any of you who I am until later. I know I'll probably be seeing you in the Battle City tournament which will be taking place in a few days." The mysterious voice told me.

"Well at the moment you can leave Keith alone!" I said and then I sensed the intruder leave so I did too.

Keith was standing still with a still quite scared look.

"Don't worry Keith about him, now we just need to worry about this fire." I said frowning as I watched the fire grow larger and larger. Yuki was safe in her soul room but me, Keith and Yugi were in big danger as the smoke got into our lungs causing us to struggle with breathing properly. Yuki always had a problem if she breathed smoke, so my eye sight started going hazy and right before I blacked out, I saw Joey and Tristan break a wooden door.

I then gave Yuki back her control, but she accidentally breathed the smoke in too and also blacked out.

Yuki's POV:

I woke up in a hospital bed, a nearby clock said that it was sometime in the afternoon, suddenly I realised that Yugi was in the same ward, his bed next to mine and he was awake.

"Hey Yugi." I said and he looked in my direction.

"Oh hi, Yuki. Are you okay now? Because you were unconscious just before I was." Yugi asked me.

"I'm fine Yugi, I just have a problem with smoke." I told him and then the door opened to reveal Joey and the others including Yugi's Grandpa.

They all surrounded my and Yugi's beds and made sure we were both fine.

They had really been worried about us.

* * *

><p>There you go! I hope you liked it! ^^ Please review and let me know if there's anything I should change! x<p> 


End file.
